mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knox
"Yo whatzz up? I wanna give a shout to all my homies in the Club House. Holla at me in game if you're not too scared!" - Knox on his Player Pad wall'' '' Knox is a character from MicroVolts. Like the rest of the characters, he is unlocked from the start. Bio Knox, a super poseable hip hop action figure, uses his street smarts and heavy build to defend himself in the toy battlegrounds. Some say his bark is worse than his bite, as he tries to intimidate opponents to mask his fearful character. As a constant jokester, comic relief is always a part of his gameplay. Knox has a tough exterior but a heart of gold. Character The man as tough as nails, with a mean face to back it up! This intimidating fellow sports the latest urban wear, including basketball jerseys, fitted caps and high-class sneakers. Knox is the stereotypical 'punk', dressing in t-shirts and shorts along with rather ridiculous hairstyles. His comments are also very intimidating and challenging in nature, however judging from the first trailer he is not that tough inside. Quotes Radio Message 1 ( Button C ) #Someone help me out of here? #Let's have a party. #Shake it babies. #Nice shot! #Back me up. #I'll back you up. #I'm on my way. #What the. #I need more ammo. Radio Message 2 ( Button X ) #Oh, I owe you. #Sorry bud. #I feel bad, oh. #Oh~ No away. #Great. #That's OK. #No enamel. #No shield. #Reloading! Radio Message 3 ( Button Z ) #Move, move, move it! #Hold your position. #Stick to left. #Stick to right. #Stick to 12. #Stick to my 6. #Get out of my way. #Done. #It's mine. Taunt #Great, hehe! (Melee) #Ohh yeah! (Rifle, shotgun, sniper, grenade) #C'mon, kiss it! Haha! (MG) #Keep it great, uh-huh. (Bazooka) Misc #Locked it up! Gonna be long day, Yeeha! (Entered game) #Get out of my way! (Entered game) #Move, move, move it! (Entered game) #Huh, you done?! (Captured battery) #Huh? Who shot my buddy?! (Teammate killed) #Grenade! (Enemy grenade) #Sniper! Where did that shot come from? (Hit by sniper) #Uuuhh, ah! (In Lobby) #Oh, oh, hooh! (In Lobby) #uh, hey! What are you looking at? (In Lobby) #I took it, ha! (Getting Zombie weapons) #AHHH I'M ON FIRE!! AHHH!!(Burning) #Oh! I'm freezing! (Freezing) #Rooooaaarr! Come on, hahaha! ( MG-warm up) #Come on cowards! Hahaha! ( Shooting enemy ) #Huh? Ammo gone! ( No ammo ) #Oh, did you see that? Huh! ( Enemy killed ) Trivia *Knox is the very first character to 'die' in the English version trailers. *In trailers he wields weapons similarly to the way people do in movies, from waist height, however this is actually a very ineffective way to hold most weapons. *Knox is criticized for having a very ugly look due to his character design. *Some rumors say that Knox likes potatoes, this explains the potato-like shape he has. *Knox was said to be a more tough version of Kai (Yamato from ToyWars). *He is one of the four original Toys. *Knox's base HP is 2080, and it is the only character to give extra gatling damage. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers